


Alexandra Charlotte

by orphan_account



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Isabel and Kyle's daughter, Light Grief, don't worry no one dies.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So Kyle, about the name we discussed-"<br/>"I think it's perfect Isabel."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alexandra Charlotte

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a year after the series.  
> Jesse never existed.  
> And Isabel married Kyle like she should've.

Michael, Maria, and Liz were super anxious, tired, excited, and slightly impatient as they sat in the living room of a midwife they hired (Max had healed her after an armed robbery, so she agreed to not only keep their where abouts a secret but let them stay with her for a couple of months.), waiting for Isabel to give birth to her and Kyle's daughter in the bedroom down the hall.  
  
After what felt like a millenia, they _finally_ heard the baby crying. Liz and Maria grabbed each other's hands and jumped up and down quietly exclaiming, "She's here! She's here!" About half an hour later Max came out. "Okay, you guys can go in and see her now," he said.  
  
They walked down the hall and into the room where Isabel and Kyle were smiling lovingly at a little pink bundle in Isabel's arms.  
  
Liz and Maria walked quietly over to the bed. Isabel smiled at them. "Here you go," she whispered, handing her to Liz. As Liz and Maria cooed at her, Isabel looked up at Kyle and said, "So, Kyle about the name we discussed…"  
  
"I think it's perfect Isabel," He assured her, "Absolutely perfect. It's the perfect tribute to him."  
  
Liz and Maria looked up from the baby in Liz's arms, confused.  
  
"What name?" Maria asked.  
  
"Tribute to whom?" Liz asked.  
  
Isabel and Kyle smiled at each other with almost a heart ache in their eyes as they thought of Alex Charles Whitman.


End file.
